


The Selection

by makinghistory



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Denial of Feelings, Eventual Relationships, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Slow Build, Tall Levi, everyone else is human, he's only a few inches taller though, only Levi and his family are vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-28 06:51:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10078385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makinghistory/pseuds/makinghistory
Summary: Levi Ackerman is the oldest in the Ackerman family and his time has come. The time of finding a husband and Levi isn't happy. His younger sister, Mikasa already chose her bride. His friends from other kingdoms already found a bride and husband as well. Now it's his turn.Eren Jaeger is a peasant, who lives in Kingdom Sena, and he's been chosen for the prince's selection. His friend Armin Arlert was chosen for the Smith family and he's been gone for a while. He doesn't want to get married, he just wants to become an artist, but it's the only way to support his family.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy it!

[Levi Ackerman]

I walk down the empty castle halls to the dining room, my servant told me that my family would be waiting there for me. It's early in the morning and I was practicing piano, my favorite instrument. That's until my servant, Alfred came and told me that breakfast was ready. Now, here I am walking to breakfast in the empty corridors of the castle. I arrive in the dining room, my parents and younger sister are at the table. My sister smiles when she sees me and I take a seat next to her, the maids come out with dishes. The last maid serves my food, and it's all of my favorite breakfast foods! Pancakes, fresh berries, bacon, and apple strudel! She hands me a cup and pours hot water in it, my favorite kind of tea. The maids leave us alone and I start eating, savoring the sweet pancake drenched in syrup. As I eat, I feel eyes burning into my skull. I glance up from my plate and my parents, including Mikasa, are looking at me.

"Is there anything wrong?" I ask, trying to remember if I did something bad.

"No, honey, how's the food?"

"It's really good, it's all of my favorite breakfast food." I eye my parents, "what did I do to deserve this?"

My mom beams. "You're our perfect son, you deserve it."

"What is actually going on?" I ask, and the happiness in my mother's eyes is replaced with nervousness.

"Well, you see-"

"Your selection starts next week, this week will be for preparations." My father finishes. I'm speechless. My family gives me a hopeful look and I roll my eyes.

"I refuse to participate," I say simply, which causes chaos across the table.

"You can't just refuse to participate, Levi!" Mikasa exclaims.

"Yes, Levi, your sister is correct. You can't just refuse, you are the bachelor." My mom adds.

"We already skipped you already with my selection, but now it's your turn!" She is not wrong, I didn't want to do my selection last year. My sister did hers and found herself a beautiful bride, her name is Annie Leonhardt. She lives in and out of the castle, which is unfortunate because I would love to see her every day. She is really nice and quiet, but apparently, she's an asshole to most people. She sometimes doesn't fail to show that.

"Levi, please don't start again." My father sighs.

"Start what? I don't want to get married to anyone, I'm fine alone. I don't want a lover, they're gonna be a distraction."

"Levi, sweetheart. They won't be a distraction," my mother says.

"Another person in my life is gonna be distracting, they're gonna be whiny and needy. I don't need that in my life, I'm too young."

"Honey, you have no choice," Mikasa adds.

"I do have a choice, it's my life. In my life, I make my own choices. No one else needs to make my fucking choices, except for me."

"Levi," my father warned.

I slam my hand on the table. "No! I won't have it. I will not let you control my life like this."

My father slams his fist on the table, the loud boom echoing through the dining room. There's anger in his eyes.

"You're being a whiny brat right now, Levi. I will not have this. You will either have a selection or-"

"Or what?" I challenge with a smirk.

"Or we could just make this an arranged marriage with the other kingdoms." I am silenced by this option, an arranged marriage is so much worse.

My mother lets out a breath. "The selection is the best option, sweetheart. It gives you a chance of actually meeting a soulmate instead of us forcing one."

"Why do I have to get married at all?! I don't want to be pinned down with a husband and children.” I try to argue again.

"Levi Ackerman, you can either accept the selection or marry a princess from Rose. It’s your decision.” My father says.  There is still fury present in his eyes. I hate Princess Rose, she disgusts me. Having to be by her side for the of eternity would be hell. I can only go with the best option at this point.

“I’ll accept the selection,” I mumble. The table is silent in shock.

"Good choice," Mikasa says.

My mother beams, “then we’ll send out the message!” A feeling of regret sinks in my stomach, how am I going to overcome this?


	2. One

[Eren Jaeger]

I walk back home, hearing the gossip around town. Everyone is talking about Prince Levi’s selection. His younger sister had hers last year, I wasn’t chosen that year. I arrive home from the busy town of Trost when I walk in the door my little sister comes running.

“Eren is home!” She announces. I smile and pick her up.

“How are you doing, Lily?” I ask her.

“Good.” She replies. I place her back down on the ground and she tugs my arm. She looks so excited. Her socked feet drag against the wooden floor as she tries to pull me with her.

“What’s wrong, Lil?”

“We have great news! You just have to come and see, mom nearly cried!” The news must’ve been life-changing if my mom nearly cried. I follow Lily to the living room, there mom sits with an envelope and a big smile on her face. She gets up when she sees me, gripping the envelope tightly in her hands.

“Mom, what’s that?” I question, looking at the white colored envelope.

“It’s from the King and Queen, Eren! You’ve been selected.”

I give her a confused look, “what does that mean?”

“You’ve been chosen!” Lily squeals, jumping up and down.

“Wait, for Prince Levi’s selection?!” The selection isn’t just some raffle thing, it's where you go and meet the royal family. It’s a competition! You live in the castle for a period of time then Prince Levi picks a husband. If you're chosen, you get to marry Prince Levi and live in the castle. Along with your family!

“That’s right, Eren! I’m so happy for you, my son.”

“Do you think Levi will pick him?” Lily asks.

Mom sighs, “there's gonna be another fifty compatible boys as well. We can only hope he gets a chance.”

“He should! Look at him. He's gorgeous,” Lily exclaims. I feel my cheeks heating up and look sheepishly away.

“See! Adorable. Perfect ocean blue eyes, tan skin, and brown hair! With a nice figure as well. No Prince can deny him!”

“He may have looks, Lillian. But the Prince might want a good personality.”

Lily winces, “uh oh.”

“What's wrong with my personality?” I ask. Lily and mom both look at each other with a knowing look.

“Honey, you tend to argue a bunch. Also, you're the most hot-headed person I know.”

“I am not an easily tempered,” I argue.

“Sure, honey. But enough of the chatter. I have to make a grand meal to celebrate!” My mom says before leaving the room.

“I have to clean up the house a bit,” Lily mutters to herself. She grabs a white envelope and hands it to me. I read the front, it's from Armin. I'm suddenly very excited. I wonder if I'll see him soon. I rip open the envelope and start reading the letter.

I miss you too, Armin. I wish you the best. Armin has been my closest friend since diapers, we did everything together. A few months ago, when he was selected. He didn't want to leave me behind, but I assured him that I would be fine. The first letter I received had tear stains on them, apparently, the other competitors are mean to him. As the weeks went by the bullying got easier for him. He was always bullied in school for his feminine figure, but I think it suits him. Along with his blonde hair. I hope it gets easier for him. I run up to my room and start writing him back.

_ Dear Armin, _

_ Life in the castle must be more amazing than it is here! I miss you so much. I hope Erwin chooses you as your husband, you deserve to be happy. You wouldn't believe the news I just received! I was chosen for Prince Levi's selection, remember that his sister's was last year? Now It's his turn, I'm so excited. Write me some advice, so I won't fuck up. _

_ Love, Eren _

I finish writing the letter and fold it before putting it in the envelope. I wonder how Levi's selection will go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought no one was interested, so I was going to delete it. But I got so much support, so I'll continue to write this story. Kudos, comments, thoughts are greatly appreciated!


	3. Author’s Note

I will be discontinuing this story for a while because I’m deleting this account and making a brand new one.

I've been on this account for the longest time and I’ve grown so much since then fandoms and writing wise and I think that I should leave this account to a better one. 

You’re probably asking why? There’s no point.

Here are my reasons:

1\. My writing has improved and I want to show that on my new account

2\. I want a new clean slate (new year, new me sort of)

3\. I had this account since late 7th grade and I’m in 9th now

I know there’s not a bunch but just go with me here. I promise that I will finish this story since I have great ideas for it but it’s gonna be on my new account.

Either that or I can delete everything on this account, change my name, and then post again.

Thanks so much for taking the time to read this and I hope you understand!!

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments if you're looking forward to more of this story.


End file.
